In many medical procedures, such as, for example, balloon angioplasty and the like, an opening can be created in a blood vessel or arteriotomy to allow for the insertion of various medical devices which can be navigated through the blood vessel to the site to be treated. For example, after initial access with a hollow needle, a guidewire may first be inserted through the tissue tract created between the skin, or the epidermis, of the patient down through the subcutaneous tissue and into the opening formed in the blood vessel. The guidewire is then navigated through the blood vessel to the site of the occlusion or other treatment site. Once the guidewire is in place, an introducer sheath can be slid over the guide wire to form a wider, more easily accessible, tract between the epidermis and the opening into the blood vessel. The appropriate medical device can then be introduced over the guidewire through the introducer sheath and then up the blood vessel to the site of the occlusion or other treatment site.
Once the procedure is completed, the medical devices or other equipment introduced into the vessel can be retracted through the blood vessel, out the opening in the blood vessel wall, and out through the tissue tract to be removed from the body. The physician or other medical technician is presented with the challenge of trying to close the opening in the blood vessel and/or the tissue tract formed in the epidermis and subcutaneous tissue. A number of different device structures, assemblies, and methods are known for closing the opening in the blood vessel and/or tissue tract, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide new and improved device structures, assemblies, and/or methods for closing and/or sealing the opening in the blood vessel and/or tissue tract.